Schlacht von Christophsis
|Ort=Christophsis |Ergebnis=*Sieg der Galaktischen Republik **Rückzug der separatistischen Flotte **Belagerung von Christophsis beendet; Whorm Loathsom gefangen genommen **Sergeant Slick als Verräter enttarnt |Kontrahent1=*Galaktische Republik *Alter Jedi-Orden *Christophsianer |Kontrahent2=*Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Händler-Gilde |Kommandeure1=*Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Wullf Yularen *CC-2224 „Cody“ *CC-7567 „Rex“ *„Blackout“ *„Coric“ |Kommandeure2=*Trench *Asajj Ventress *Whorm Loathsom *TI-99 † *TJ-55 † |Truppen1=*5 Jedi *Klonkrieger **501. Legion **212. Angriffsbataillon **327. Sternenkorps **Trupp Alpha **Trupp Bravo **Slicks Einheit *All Terrain Attack Pod *AT-RTs *4 AV-7 Fahrzeugabwehr- geschütze *TFAT/i-Kanonenboote *V-19 Torrent-Sternjäger *3 [[Delta-7B Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger|Delta-7B Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger]] *BTL-B Y-Flügel Sternjäger *''Nu''-Klasse Angriffsfähre *1 Tarnschiff (Prototyp) *''Consular''-Raumkreuzer (Charger c70 Umbau) **''Swift Return'' *3 ''Pelta''-Fregatten *''Acclamator''-Transporter *''Venator''-Klasse **''Resolute'' **''Hunter'' **''Spirit of the Republic'' **''Negotiator'' **''The Righteous'' **''Dauntless'' |Truppen2=*Slick *B1-Kampfdroiden *Jäger-Kampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *B2-HA Superkampfdroiden *OOM-Sicherheitsdroiden *BX-Kommandodroiden *Droidekas *3 T-Serie Taktikdroiden *OG-9 Spürspinnendroide *DSD1-Zwergspinnendroide *LR-57 Kampfdroide *Tri-Droiden *Octuptarra-Droiden *Gepanzerte Angriffspanzer *DSD1-Zwergspinnendroiden *STAPs *NR-N99 Persuader-Klasse Droidenpanzer *OG-9 Spürspinnendroide *C-9979 Landungsschiffe *''Vulture''-Jäger *Tri-Droidenjäger *''Hyänen''-Bomber *''Munificent''-Sternenfregatten *Droiden-Kontrollschiffe *1 ''Providence''-Zerstörer **''Invincible'' |Verluste1=*Klonkrieger *Christophsianer *Alle Fahrzeuge bis auf die schweren Geschütze *1 Jedi-Kreuzer **''The Righteous'' *1 Consular-Klasse Raumkreuzer (Charger c70 Umbau) **''Swift Return'' *1 Pelta-Fregatte |Verluste2=*Kampfdroiden *Tri-Droiden *Octuptarra-Droiden *AATs *Panzerdroiden *Großteil der Bodenarmee *1 Providence-Klasse Zerstörer **''Invincible'' *1 Munificent-Klasse Sternenfregatte *1 Recusant-Klasse Zerstörer *1 Schildgenerator }} Die Schlacht um Christophsis war ein beispielloser Konflikt während der Klonkriege auf dem strategisch wichtigen Planeten Christophsis. Infolge der Belagerung durch die Droidenarmee der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme führte eine republikanische Flotte unter dem Kommando von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker einen Schlag gegen Admiral Trenchs Blockade aus, die sie nur mit einem Tarnschiff-Prototyp durchdringen konnten. Bei einem Hinterhalt wurden die Klonkrieger jedoch selbst in eine Falle gelockt, weshalb die beiden Offiziere Cody und Rex Ermittlungen hinter den eigenen Reihen anstellten und herausfanden, dass Sergeant Slick, einer der ihren, die Soldaten verraten hatte. Die beiden Jedi hingegen stellten bei einem Duell mit Asajj Ventress fest, dass die Droidenarmee weit größer war, als sie es zuvor erwartet hatten. Nach tagelangen Straßenkämpfen, welche die meisten der Kristallstädte in Schutt und Asche legten, gelang es den Jedi mit der neu eingetroffenen Padawan Ahsoka Tano, die feindlichen Truppen endgültig zu vernichten. Vorgeschichte miniatur|links|Die [[Christophsianer leisten gegen die Droidenarmee Widerstand.]] Am Wendepunkt der Klonkriege brachten die Separatisten mit einem schnellen Gegenschlag nach der Schlacht von Geonosis den ressourcenreichen Planeten Christophsis unter ihre Kontrolle , der durch durch den Export seltener Kristalle''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' reich geworden war.The Clone Wars – Official Episode Guide Außerdem lag die vom Krieg erschütterte Welt an einer strategisch wichtigen''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' Handelsroute im Äußeren Rand, was im Falle einer Eroberung durch die Separatisten die Republiklinien für die Separatisten öffnete. Mit der Eroberung der Routen wurde die Galaktische Republik vom Großteil ihrer Truppen abgetrennt, sodass die wenigen verbliebenden Klone keine neuen Stellungen erobern konnten. Die Separatisten hatten das vorausgesehen und der Galaktischen Republik damit schon früh gezeigt, welchen Preis der Sieg kostete.The Essential Atlas Dadurch entwickelte sich Christophsis''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' zu einem wichtigen Kriegsort. Während der berüchtigte Admiral Trench eine Blockade um die Handelswelt errichtete und damit eine undurchdringliche Verteidigungslinie bildete, die einzig zur Abschottung der Welt diente , führte der General Whorm Loathsom, der Befehlshaber der Händler-Gilde, der die Separatisten mit seinen kreativen Strategien zu vielen Siegen geführt hatte, die Belagerung an. Das Leben auf Christophsis, einer der reichten Welten des Äußeren Randes, wurde durch die Invasion unterbrochen The Official Episode Guide – Season 1, da die Separatisten das Kommunikationssystem unterbrochen hatte und die planetare Führerschaft geflohen war, sodass die Invasoren die Gesetze anpassen und alle Ressourchen an sich nehmen konnten. Zur Unabhängigkeit der Christophsianer wurden sie gewarnt, sich nicht dagegen zu wehren.The Clone Wars – Shadowed Die Kampfeinheiten der Separatisten zerstörten die einstmals elegante Welt und legten viele Städte in Schutt und Asche. Unfähig, sich noch weiter zu verteidigen, baten sie den Jedi-Rat um Hilfe , der zunächst eine Spezialeinheit unter dem Kommando von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi entsendete, um die Invasion aufzuhalten und das entscheidende Sternensystem für sich zu gewinnen. Zusätzlich saß der Senator Bail Organa, der eine Hilfsaktion auf Christophsis durchführte, auf dem Planeten fest und hielt mit seinen Klonkriegern eine Stellung, die im Begriff war, von den Separatisten überrannt zu werden , da ihn die Separatisten fangen oder töten wollten. Die Offiziere der Einsatzgruppe studierten zuvor die Lage auf Christophsis, während sich die Flotte über Coruscant sammelte. Obi-Wan Kenobi wollte sich mit seinem Schiff, der Negotiator , erst später dem Flottenverband anschließend, da ihm noch der Prototyp eines Tarnschiffs zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Er wies Skywalker aber an, keinen Angriff zu starten, bis er sich ebenfalls nach Christophsis begeben hatte. Verlauf Raumschlacht Undurchdringliche Verteidigungslinie Als die die Spezialeinheit unter Skywalkers Kommando am Morgen angriff , bildete die Blockade der Separatisten eine undurchdringliche Verteidigungslinie, bestehend aus einem Kordon von Großkampfschiffen. Skywalker und sein Admiral Wulff Yularen nahmen Kontakt zu dem angesehenen Senator auf, der davon berichtete, dass die Droidenarmee seine Stellungen bereits überrannt hatte und kaum noch Vorräte oder Munition übrig waren. Als der Kontakt abbrach, wurde ein weiterer Kreuzer , die The Righteous , getroffen, während sich die von republikanischen Offizieren gefürchtete Invincible , das Kommandoschiff von Admiral Trench, auf die Resolute , Skywalkers Flaggschiff, zubewegte. Yularen befahl daraufhin, gegen den Beschuss die vorderen Schilde hochzufahren , um das beispiellose Gefecht der beiden mächtigen Flotten fortzusetzen. Trench hingegen befahl, mit allen bugseitigen Kanonen das Feuer zu eröffnen, um die Versorgungsschiffe von den Kreuzern zu trennen, und sonderte sich mit seinem Zerstörer von der übrigen Blockade ab. Dem Angriff fiel die Swift Return zum Opfer. Als Skywalker befahl, ungeachtet der Verluste die Blockade zu passieren, fiel Obi-Wan Kenobis Negotiator aus dem Hyperraum und erkannte, dass der Jedi-Ritter seinem Befehl zuwider bereits angegriffen hatte. Trotzdem setzte die Resolute ihren Angriffskurs fort, woraufhin Trench befahl, die Position zu halten und die vorderen Schilde zu verstärken. Erst auf Kenobis Bitte wies Skywalker die Versorgungsschiffe an, auf Kenobis Position zurückzufallen, während ihnen die Kreuzer Deckung gaben. Trench verweigerte allerdings eine Verfolgung, um die Blockade aufrecht zu erhalten, und befahl stattdessen , sich auf einen Gegenschlag vorzubereiten. Die Flotte zog sich hinter den Mond zurück, wo sich Skywalker auf die Negotiator begab. Dort stellte ihm der Jedi-Meister ein Tarnschiff vor, das sich unsichtbar durch die Flotte begeben konnte. Obwohl Skywalker darin eine Möglichkeit sah, die Flotte auszuschalten, wies ihn Kenobi an, Hilfsgüter nach Christophsis zu bringen, um die Rettungsaktion fortzuführen. Gleichzeitig studierte Yularen die letzte Schlacht , wobei sich seine Befürchtung bestätigte , dass Admiral Trench die Flotte befehligte. Er hatte seine Taktik in dem vorangegangenen Gefecht mit seltsamer Vertrautheit beobachtet. Er gab eine Meldung an Skywalker weiter, keinesfalls zu starten. Ein würdiger Gegner Yularen berichtete Skywalker davon, wie er Trench selbst in der Schlacht von Malastare Narrows erlebt hatte, nach der er allerdings als tot gegolten hatte. Zwar wollte ihn der Jedi-Ritter damit beruhigen, dass er lediglich Vorräte auf den Planeten brachte, doch vermutete Yularen, dass er sie enttarnen und angreifen würde. Aufgrund seiner persönlichen Erfahrung stellte er sich als Berater zur Verfügung. Blackout, der befehlshabende Offizier, führte dabei den Soldaten Spark ein, der einen verlorenen Piloten ersetzte. Beim Start aktivierte das Tarnschiff seine Schutzummantelung und konnte damit die Flotte der Separatisten unbemerkt passieren und den Weg zur Stellung von Organas Hilfsaktion einschlagen. Trench hingegen wollte die feindliche Flotte hinter dem Mond zu einem weiteren Angriff hervorlocken und entsendete ''Hyänen''-Bomber, um die Stellungen des Senators zu bombardieren. Die Besatzung befürchtete zunächst, entdeckt worden zu sein, erkannte aber schließlich, dass der Angriff Organa und seinen Soldaten auf Crhistophsis galt. Der Senator nahm daraufhin Kontakt zu Kenobi auf und berichtete, dass sie auf dem Luft- und auf dem Landweg unter Beschuss standen und kaum noch Überlebenschancen besaßen. Der Jedi-Meister wies Skywalker daraufhin an, den Kurs zum Kommandozentrum fortzusetzen, während er Trench mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln angreifen wollte. Skywalker und Yularen erkannten allerdings, dass der Admiral nur darauf wartete, sodass sie ihre Tarnmantelung fallen ließen und vier Torpedos auf die Invincible abschossen. Damit bezweckte er, Trench von den Bewohnern von Christophsis abzulenken.The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen Nachdem die Geschosse an den Thermo-Schilden des Zerstörers abgeblockt worden waren, schickte er selbst Torpedos gegen das Schiff, das seine Ummantelung aber wieder einschaltete und mithilfe von Leuchtraketen entkommen konnte. Danach befahl Trench, mit allen Kanonen das Feuer auf das Tarnschiff zu eröffnen. Skywalker konnte den Schüssen jedoch ausweichen, woraus Trench schloss, dass er es mit einem Jedi zu tun hatte. Daher teilte er der Besatzung des Tarnschiffs auf dem offenen Kommunikationskanal mit, dass er zwar bereit war, sich auf einen Kampf mit der neuen Waffe einzulassen, doch bereits Schiffe seiner Art besiegt hatte. Senator Organa und seine Klonkrieger würden als Konsequenz seines Versagens untergehen und die Bewohner von Christophsis und die Rohstoffquellen den Separatisten in die Hände fallen. Er erwartete allerdings nicht, dass sich der Jedi nun zurückziehen würde, sondern wollte damit einen weiteren Angriff provozieren, da das Tarnschiff die Blockade leicht durchbrechen könnte. Trench hatte schon seit langer Zeit keinen würdigen Gegner gefunden und freute sich daher über das Tarnschiff, das eine neue Herausforderung darstellte. Mit der Botschaft wollte er mit seiner Beute spielen. rechts|miniatur|Das [[Tarnschiff schrammt an der Invincible vorbei.]] Skywalker hingegen nahm erneut Kontakt mit Obi-Wan Kenobi auf, der ihm davon berichten konnte, dass Trench bereits zuvor Tarnschiffe mit Ortungstorpedos ausgeschalten hatte. Der Jedi-Ritter griff das Flaggschiff daraufhin erneut an, die abermals an den Schilden abprallten. Der Admiral ließ die magnetische Signatur des Schiffes erfassen und befahl daraufhin, Ortungstorpedos gegen das Tarnschiff einzusetzen, womit er allerdings riskierte, dass die Schilde heruntergefahren wurden. Skywalker drehte das Tarnschiff daraufhin um, schaltete die Tarnhülle aus und übertrug alle Energie auf die Maschinen, während er auf die Invincible zuhielt. Es gelang ihm, an dem Zerstörer vorbeizufliegen, während die Torpedos in den Zerstörer einschlugen und das Flaggschiff vernichteten. Während Kenobi die Flotte gegen die verbliebende Blockade anführte, begab sich das Tarnschiff auf die Planetenoberfläche, wo die Christophsianer die Vorräte von Bord brachten. Blackout hingegen begrüßte Spark offiziell als Teil der Mannschaft. Yularen und Skywalker stimmten überein, in ihrer ersten Mission gut zusammengearbeitet zu haben, auch wenn er die waghalsigen Aktionen des Jedi bewunderte. Währenddessen führte ein weiterer Jedi die Soldaten mit einem Abfangjäger gegen die verbliebenden Schiffe der Blockade an. Während die Torrent-Sternjäger und Y-Flügel-Bomber die Vulture-Droiden, Tri-Droidenjäger und Hyänen-Bomber angriffen und sich die Großkampfschiffe gegenseitig in Feuergefechte verwickelten, griff der Jedi ein Droidenkontrollschiff an, musste aufgrund seiner Verfolgung durch die feindlichen Sternjäger aber davon abhalten. Als die Blockade mit dem Rückzug begann, wollte Kenobi die Blockade endgültig durchbrechen, woraufhin der Jedi einen Resucant-Zerstörer zerstörte, der die Funktion des Flaggschiffs übernommen hatte. Danach schickte Kenobi seine Truppen ebenfalls zur Unterstützung auf die Oberfläche.Clone Wars Adventures In der Annahme, dass es sich bei der Belagerungsarmee lediglich um eine kleine Kampfgruppe handelte, stellte auch die Republik nur eine kleinere Truppe zur Verfügung. Verräter in den eigenen Reihen Jäger und Gejagte Auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Ort für einen Hinterhalt entdeckte Slicks Einheit zwei nebeneinander liegende Türme mit einem Blick auf die City Plaza, sodass sie sich mit BARC-Gleitern dorthin begaben. Nachdem sie den Ort überprüft und Slick ihre Entdeckung an die Jedi weitergegeben hatte, entdeckten die Soldaten mehrere Kampfdroiden, welche die Christophsianer dazu zwangen, den Platz zu räumen. Ein Christophsianer wies die Droiden jedoch auf die Soldaten hin, weil ein anderer Christophsianer die Straße nicht verlassen konnte, doch konnten die Soldaten ihre Feinde besiegen und gaben dem Mann ein Droidenbein als Krücke. Loathsom und Ventress hingegen erfuhren von dem Hinterhalt durch Sergeant Slick, der als Rache für die Unterdrückung der Klone durch die Jedi Informationen an die Separatisten weitergab. links|miniatur|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi zerstört einen Kampfdroiden.]] Während sich Skywalker mit Rex' Soldaten in den Nordturm begab, postierten sich Kenobi und Codys Soldaten im Süden und erwarteten die Ankunft der Droidenarmee. Allerdings bemerkten sie, dass sich der Kampfverband der Separatisten , der zu ihrem Erstaunen sogar Panzer aufwies , vor den Türmen aufteilte, woraufhin die Droiden in den Südturm eindrangen und die Klone angriffen. Die Soldaten hatten den Angriff nicht erwartet und wurden meist unvorbereitet von den Droiden getötet. Kenobi gelang es, den Einmarsch der Droiden kurzzeitig aufzuhalten, als die Droiden auch von der anderen Seite angriffen und eingekesselt , was ihnen die Fluchtmöglichkeiten abschnitt. Skywalker bemerkte das Gefecht in dem anderen Turm jedoch und forderte das Kanonenboot des Klon-Piloten Hawk zur Evakuierung des Südturms an, bevor er das Sichtfenster auf seinem Stockwerk zerstörte und die Soldaten anwies, mit Seilwerfern einen Weg zum anderen Gebäude zu finden. Skywalkers Soldaten sicherten einen Weg zum Turbolift, der sie und die letzten Männer Kenobis Trupp , die sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnten , auf das Dach brachte, wohin der Jedi-Ritter das Kanonenboot beordert hatte. Allerdings verfolgten sie die Droiden auf das Dach, woraufhin sich die Gruppe weiter verteidigen musste, bis der Kanonenboot eintraf. Der Klonkrieger Gus konnte TJ-55, dem befehlshabenden Taktikdroiden, noch den Kopf abreißen, bevor die Gruppe evakuiert wurde. Zurück in der Kaserne erfuhren die beiden Jedi, Cody und Rex durch die Robolobotomie des Kopfes, dass die Droidenarmee von dem Hinterhalt informiert worden war. Skywalker vermutete zwar eine Sicherheitslücke dahinter, doch lenkte Kenobi seinen Verdacht auf einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen. Der Jedi-Meister schlug vor, mit Skywalker hinter den feindlichen Linien nach der Antwort zu suchen, während die beiden Offiziere die Sicherheitslücke aufspüren sollten. Er machte den Soldaten deutlich, dass sie von der Abwesenheit der Jedi nichts verraten durften. Dabei bemerkten sie ein angelassenes Komlink und entdeckten einen Soldaten, der sich unweit der Kommandozentrale versteckt gehalten hatte. Die beiden verfolgte ihn in die Kantine, wo sie allerdings nur auf andere Klone trafen und erkannten, dass der Verräter einer der ihren sein musste. In den eigenen Reihen rechts|miniatur|Die [[Klonkrieger werden von Cody und Rex verhört.]] Cody schlug vor, den nächsten Schritt des Verräters abzuwarten und die Jedi von den neuesten Vorfällen zu kontaktieren. Die Droidenarmee blockierte allerdings die Funksignale, sodass Rex eine andere Möglichkeit in Betracht zog. Mit der Hilfe des Astromechdroiden R2-D2 fand er heraus, dass die Wellenlänge der Nachricht, die an den Droiden gegangen waren, besondere Interferenzen aufwies. Das Muster stammte zu ihrer Überraschung von der Station der Kaserne von Slicks Einheit, weshalb sich die beiden Offiziere zu den Quartieren aufmachten. Inzwischen hatten sich die Jedi mit BARC-Gleitern zum Hauptquartier der Separatisten begeben, wobei sie zwar von vielen Droiden beobachtet, aber nicht aufgehalten worden waren. Obwohl sie erkannten, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelte, betraten sie das Gebäude, wo sie bald auf Asajj Ventress trafen. Der Information hatte ihre Ankunft bereits bestätigt, woraufhin sie die beiden Jedi in einen Lichtschwertkampf verwickelte , um sie von der Basis wegzulocken.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Cody und Rex stellten Slick zur Rede, doch obwohl der Sergeant seine Einheit verteidigte, riefen sie die Soldaten herbei und befragten sie, wo sie sich nach ihrer Rückkehr aufgehalten hatten. Jester hatte nach dem Einsatz seine Waffe gesäubert, während Punch und Sketch gemeinsam etwas gegessen hatten. Der Klonkrieger Gus hatte seinen verletzten Arm auf der Krankenstation behandeln lassen. Chopper hingegen gab vor, sich ebenfalls im Speisesaal aufgehalten zu haben, doch berichtete Sketch, dass er erst später dort eingetroffen war. Als Chopper zugab, Kampfdroiden-Finger zusammengebunden zu haben, beschuldigte ihn Slick, da nun sein gesamter Charakter infrage stand. Chopper hingegen beschuldigte Slick, den er ebenfalls zur Kommandozentrale gehen sehen hatte, der allerdings auf die Rückkehr der Jedi und das Verhör des Soldaten warten wollte. Dabei fiel Cody auf, dass der Sergeant eigentlich nichts von der Abwesenheit der Jedi wissen konnte, woraufhin er aus den Quartieren flüchtete. Die beiden Offiziere nahmen seine Verfolgung über den Hof auf, als Sprengsätze das Waffenlager und einen Großteil der Fahrzeuge zerstörten. Sie erkannten, dass es gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, zu fliehen. Währenddessen versuchte Ventress, die beiden Jedi so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten, doch wurde sie immer weiter zurückdgedrängt, bis sie die Attentäter schließlich zu einer Plattform führte, wo sie die Invasionsarmee der Separatisten entdeckten und erkannten, dass es sich bei der Schlacht um einen weit größeren Konflikt handelte, als sie es zuvor angenommen hatten. Ventress wollte die beiden Jedi zwar noch länger aufhalten, doch gelang es den Jedi, zwei STAPs zu erbeuten und zurück zur Kaserne zu fliegen. Daraufhin machte sie die Truppen zum Marsch auf die Stadt bereit und wies die Droiden an, die feindliche Armee so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten, damit sie den nächsten Teil des Plans ihres Meisters ausführen konnte. Ventress begab sich mit der Trident nach Tatooine, wo sie Rotta, den Sohn des Verbrecherlords Jabba Desilijic Tiure, entführte und in ein verlassenes Kloster auf Teth brachte. Er bot daraufhin der Galaktischen Republik an, im Gegenzug zur Rettung seines Sohnes ihren Flotten zu erlauben, die Hyperraumrouten der Hutts zu nutzen. Der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine wollte dem bedingungslos zustimmen, doch äußerte Mace Windu bei der Unterstützung des Kriminellen Bedenken. Die Kommunikation zu Kenobi und Skywalker, den einzigen verfügbaren Jedi, war jedoch unterbrochen, sodass sie Wulff Yularen auf dem Versorgungsschiff kontaktierten und anwiesen, Ahsoka Tano als Botin auf die Planetenoberfläche zu bringen, damit sie den beiden Jedi eine wichtige Nachricht überbringen konnte. Auf den Hinweis eines Klonkriegers hin begaben sich Cody und Rex in die Kommandozentrale, um Slick zu suchen und ihn aufzuhalten, bevor er die Bemühungen der Republik gefährdete. Rex entdeckte seinen Fußabdruck auf dem Kommunikationstisch und fand damit heraus, dass er sich im Luftschacht aufhielt, woraufhin er vorgab, zum Südeingang zu gehen und Slick dabei aufzuhalten, die Abriegelung zu umgehen. Cody hingegen blieb in der Kommandozentrale und legte seine Waffe auf den Tisch, um sich um die Energie zu kümmern. Der Sergeant kletterte daraufhin aus dem Luftschacht und nahm die Waffe, um Cody zu bedrohen. Der Kommandant hatte allerdings das Magazin entfernt, sodass Captain Rex den Soldaten in Gewahrsam nehmen konnte. Allerdings schlug er ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und verwickelte auch Cody in einen kurzen Faustkampf, bevor er versuchte, durch den Eingang zu fliehen. Cody konnte ihn zeitweilig aufhalten, bevor ihm Rex zur Hilfe kam, den der Sergeant allerdings zu Boden warf. Schließlich war es Cody, der ihn mit einem Faustschlag niederstreckte. Als sie den Verräter abführten, trafen sie auch wieder auf Kenobi und Skywalker, die von Slicks Tat enttäuscht waren. Der Klonkrieger war allerdings der Meinung, damit nur die Freiheit der Klone vertreten zu haben, die sich den Jedi unterwerfen mussten. Die beiden Jedi erfuhren, dass es wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Zeit sein Plan gewesen war, das Waffendepot zu vernichten, aus dem sie nur die Schweren Geschütze bergen konnten. Daher bereitete Kenobi sie auf die Armee vor, die sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machte. Straßenkämpfe Schlacht in der Kristallstadt links|miniatur|[[Anakin Skywalker und die Klonkrieger bereiten sich auf den Angriff vor.]] Nach einer langen und beispiellosen Kampagne wurden viele der größten Städte zerstört. Um mehr Truppen anzufordern, die feindliche Armee zu zerstören , schlug die Kommunikation mit der Flotte fehl.The Clone Wars (Jugendroman) Der Jedi, der den Jägerangriff gegen die Blockade angeführt wurde, und Cody überwachten den Aufbau einer Basis, deren Fertigstellung Whorm Loathsom verhindern wollte. Er griff die feindlichen Truppen auf der Landezone an, wo die Droiden trotz ihrer Überzahl nicht einnehmen konnten, obwohl die Kampfdroiden im Laufe des Kampfes noch verstärkt wurden. Danach griff er ein Flüchtlingslager an, wo der Jedi und Cody erneut eingreifen und die Droiden abwehren konnten. Loathsom wollte seine verstreuten Truppen daraufhin vereinigen und schickte sie in zwei Gruppen zu einem Treffpunkt. Eine Gruppe wurde von den Klonkriegern abgefangen, die sie mit dem Eintreffen der Dauntless vernichteten. Während der Kämpfe nahmen die Separatisten 25 Techniker und einige Zivilisten gefangen, die sie von Christophsis bringen wollte. Obwohl die Klontruppen von ihren Plänen erfuhren, waren die Jedi in die Straßenkämpfe verstrickt, sodass das 327. Sternenkorps einen Einsatz vorbereiteten, um möglichst viele Gefangene zu befreien. Nachdem sie das Gebäude, in dem sich die Geiseln aufhielten, über ein Außengelände infiltriert hatten, gelang es ihnen, die Gefangenen in drei Gruppen zu befreien.25 to Rescue Erst nach mehreren Tagen kamen die Soldaten während der Straßenkämpfe das erste Mal zur Ruhe und erbauten eine provisorische Erste-Hilfe-Station, wo die Verwundeten versorgt werden konnten. Obwohl nur wenige Verluste zu beklagen waren, ging ihnen das Bacta aus, weshalb sie auf die Rückkehr der Hunter hofften, die auf Kenobis Vorschlag nach den ersten Gefechten für Unterstützung Christophsis verlassen hatte. Eigentlich hatte Skywalker bereits erwartet, dass der Sieg zu einfach gewesen war. Allerdings kehrten die Separatisten bald mit einer weiteren Armee zurück, woraufhin Kenobi und Skywalker mit ihren Soldaten ausschwärmten, sich neu aufstellten und die Armee mithilfe von gezielten Bombardements dezimierten. Captain Rex und Sergeant Coric, die sich zuvor in der Erste-Hilfe-Station aufgehalten hatten, wurden ebenfalls auf die Straße gelockt und erwiderten das Feuer. Die beiden Jedi selbst kämpften an der vordersten Linie und unterstützten ihre Soldaten, während die Kampfläufer weiter in die feindlichen Linien hinein vorrückten. Obwohl sie die vorderen Reihen der B1-Kampf- und B2-Superkampfdroiden aufhalten konnten, gelang es den Octuptarra-Droiden, die Klone in ihrer Deckung zu töten. Daher begab sich Skywalker mit Rex und einigen Soldaten durch die verlassenen Straßen der Kristallstadt, um hinter die Reihen der Droiden zu gelangen , auf das Dach eines eingestürzten Gebäudes, um die Droiden von oben anzugreifen. Während Skywalker ohne Angst auf die Kuppeln der Octuptarra-Droiden sprang, nutzten die Soldaten Jetpacks, um sie abzulenken und dem Jedi Zeit zu verschaffen, selbst die Droiden zu zerstören, indem er sie dazu brachte, das Feuer auf den Jedi zu eröffnen und damit die Droiden zu treffen. Kenobi hingegen nutzte die Ablenkung, um mit seinen Klonsoldaten weiter vorzudringen und die feindliche Armee in Feuerwechsel auf kurze Distanz zu verwickeln. Skywalker griff mit seinem Lichtschwert Superkampfdroiden an, während Rex aus der Deckung das Feuer eröffnete, doch wurden die Soldaten immer weiter zurückgedrängt und mussten sich aus den Fängen der Droiden befreien. Während Rex seine Waffe wie eine Keule benutzte, warf Coric eine Handgranate, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die vorderen Linien ausschaltend versuchten sie jedoch weiterhin, Verstärkung anzufordern, um die gegnerischen Panzer auszuschalten. Whorm Loathsom, der sich selbst in einem der Panzer befand, erfuhr aber bald, dass die feindlichen Kanonen zu stark waren, sodass er den Rückzug anordnete. Während sich die letzten Droiden zurückzogen, landete ein Schiff, das Verstärkung, Nachschub und Kenobis neuen Padawan anliefern sollte. Mit der Rückkehr des Kreuzers sollten sich die Probleme der Einsatztruppe lösen. Allerdings verließ nur eine junge Anwärterin, die sich als Ahsoka Tano vorstellte, das Schiff und überbrachte ihnen Yodas Nachricht, dass sie augenblick zum Jedi-Tempel zurückkehren sollten. Obwohl Skywalker seine Probleme auf Christophsis sah, schlug Ahsoka vor, über den Kreuzer Verstärkung zu rufen.The Clone Wars (Film) Allerdings wurde der Kreuzer von mehreren Fregatten unter Beschuss genommen, sodass der Offizier an Bord nur eine schwache Verbindung herstellen konnte. Als Kenobi Yoda von ihrer Lage berichtete, sicherte ihm der Jedi-Meister Verstärkung zu, bevor die Verbindung abbrach. Gleichzeitig trafen immer mehr Schiffe der Separatisten ein, woraufhin sie gezwungen waren, Christophsis zu verlassen und sich zurück zum Flottenverband zu begeben. Bei einem Gespräch zwischen Kenobi, Skywalker und der neu eingetroffenen Ahsoka stellte sich heraus, dass sie eigentlich Skywalker zugeteilt worden war. Kenobi bat sie jedoch darum, die Diskussion darüber zu verschieben und sich erneut dem Problem mit der feindlichen Armee zuzuwenden. Ahsoka begleitete ihren neuen Meister zum Vorposten, wo Rex sich bereits mit seinen Soldaten versammelt hatte. Die Lage war ruhig, dass ihre Feinde einen erneuten Angriff vorbereiteten, sodass sie Rex dabei begleitete , die Gegend nach Heckenschützen abzusuchen.The Clone Wars (Roman) Sie versuchte, den erfahrenen Soldaten militärisch zu unterstützen, doch riet er ihr zunächst, Erfahrung zu sammeln. Allerdings entdeckten sie dabei ein Energieschild, das sich vom Stützpunkt der Separatisten ausgehend ausbreitete. Gegenangriff rechts|miniatur|Die [[Klonkrieger halten auf Christophsis die Stellung.]] Während sich die Armee dem Stadtzentrum näherte und versuchte, zu den Schweren Geschützen vorzurücken, zogen sich die Klone zurück. Die beiden Jedi, Ahsoka und Rex erkannten, dass sie ihre Armee vor den Schweren Geschützen schützen konnten, indem sie den Wirkungsradius immer weiter vergrößerten und ihn unmittelbar vor ihren Panzern positionierten. Kenobi schlug vor, sie in die Gebäude zu locken, um annähernd gleiche Voraussetzungen zu schaffen, als ihnen Ahsoka zu bedenken gab, dass der Schild ihr größtes Problem darstellte und deshalb ausgeschaltet werden musste. Rex sah dahinter nur ein Selbstkommando, für das er zwar genug Soldaten hatte, das er aber trotzdem als hoffnungslos betrachtete. Mit Skywalkers Zustimmung wollte Kenobi mit den Soldaten eine Ablenkung veranlassen, um ihnen Zeit zu geben, den Schild zu durchdringen und den Generator zu zerstören. Der Jedi-Ritter erdachte einen Plan, sich unbemerkt unter einer Munitionskiste durch die Reihen der Droiden zu schleichen. Die Truppen versammelten sich auf der City Plaza, um die Droiden zu erwarten. Der Versuch, den Schild mit dem Dauerfeuer der Geschütze zu durchdringen, scheiterte , während die Kommunikationsstation zerstört wurde , weshalb Kenobi befahl, sich noch weiter zurückzuziehen. Rex gab über den offenen Kanal die Anweisung zum Rückzug, um auch die Droiden hinter sich zu locken, und legte mit einigen Soldaten eine Falle auf der Straße, indem er sie von einem Haus aus angriffen. Loathsom war von dem feindlichen Rückzug überrascht und befahl in Euphorie, die Klone zu verfolgen. Allerdings waren die Droiden in der Überzahl, weshalb Rex ihren Rückzug anordnete. Obwohl der Großteil seiner Einheit ausgelöscht wurde, traf Rex wieder mit Kenobi zusammen, der ihm auftrug, sich zu den Schweren Geschützen zurückzuziehen, während er die Droiden aufhalten wollte. Indes setzten Skywalker und Ahsoka ihren Weg fort, wobei sie auf einen Droideka stießen. Seinen Beschuss abwehrend gelang es ihnen, ihn zu zerstören, als er ihnen zusammengerollt folgen wollte. Auf dem Feld vor dem Generator löste Ahsoka jedoch eine Falle aus, wodurch mehrere LR-57-Kampfdroiden aktiviert wurden und Skywalker angriffen. Ahsoka platzierte die Sprengladungen, während Skywalker von den Droiden umzingelt wurde. Dabei gelang es der Padawan, eine Mauer umzuwerfen, dass zwar die Droiden zerstörte, den Jedi-Meister durch ein Loch aber verschonte. Währenddessen hatte sich Kenobi der feindlichen Übermacht ergeben und sich mit Whorm Loathsom zu einem Tee beisammen gesetzt, um die Kapitulationsbedinungen zu verhandeln. Loathsom, der die Separatisten mit seinen kreativen Strategien auf zahlreichen Schlachtfeldern zum Sieg geführt hatte, doch ihm stand seine Arroganz im Weg, sodass Kenobi dies zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Er hatte seinen Feind vor der Schlacht studiert. Nachdem die Verstärkung der Republik unter Yodas Befehl eingetroffen war, traten die separatistischen Schiffe schon bald den Rückzug an, wodurch die Flotte nach Christophsis durchbrechen konnte. Die Soldaten unter Rex' Kommando waren beinahe schon vom Schild erreicht worden, doch befahl ihnen der Captain, die Stellung unbedingt zu halten und zu verhindern, dass die Droiden ihre Stellungen überrannten.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Allerdings erkannte Loathsom, dass Kenobi nur auf Zeit spielte, und wollte seinen Droiden bereits befehlen, den Jedi-Meister zu töten, wenn er nicht den Rückzug seiner Truppen befahl. Gleichzeitig zündete Ahsoka jedoch die Sprengladungen, sodass sich Kenobi die Ablenkung nutzend befreite und Loathsom als lebenden Schild benutzte, um sich vor den Droiden zu verteidigen. Rex hingegen befahl den Geschützen, die feindlichen Panzer außer Gefecht zu setzen, womit sie die Droidenarmee ein weiteren Mal zurückschlugen. Die eintreffende Verstärkung eröffnete ein Bombardement auf die verbliebenden Droiden, doch begaben sich Rex und Coric trotzdem in das Schlachtfeld, um zwei Soldaten unter den Trümmern zu retten. Es gelang ihnen jedoch nicht, die beiden Soldaten zu retten. Folgen links|miniatur|[[Yoda, Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano treffen nach der Schlacht aufeinander.]] Während sich die Truppen zum Aufbruch bereit machten, bot Skywalker Ahsoka an, die Ausbildung an seiner Seite fortzusetzen , da sie eine wichtige Lektion gelernt hatte.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars Mit seiner neuen Schülerin, die ihn neben ihrem Einsatz auf Christophsis auch auf Teth und Tatooine begleitet hatte, war Skywalker aus Kenobis Sicht von einem Padawan zum Jedi-Ritter gereift.The Clone Wars – Wilder Raum Am Truppentransporter angekommen wurden sie von Yoda und Kenobi erwartet, die ihnen von der Entführung des jungen Hutten berichteten. Kenobi brach daraufhin zu Verhandlungen nach Tatooine auf, während Skywalker und Ahsoka die Befreiungsaktion auf Teth leiten sollten. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählte den anderen Soldaten von ihrer Mission mit Skywalker und beschrieb, wie sie ihn mit dem Fenster gerettet hatte. Nachdem sie Rotta gerettet und sicher nach Teth zurückgebracht hatten, vereinbarten sie ein Abkommen mit Jabba, demnach sie die Versorgungslinien der Hutts nutzen durften , womit sie einen Vorteil gegen die Separatisten erreichen konnten. Viele Städte blieben nach der Schlacht in Schutt und Asche zurück. Obwohl der Sieg der Republik, der verhindert hatte, dass die Jedi und ihre Truppen vom Kern abgeschnitten wurden, überwiegend positiv aufgenommen wurde , gönnten viele Christophsis den Schaden, da sich die Bewohner zuvor als Handelsleute einen eher zweifelhaften Ruf eingebracht hatten. Der kostspielige und hart gewonnene Sieg, besonders der letzte Gegenangriff , forderte das Leben vieler Klonkrieger. Allerdings wurden überwiegend positive Berichte im HoloNet veröffentlicht, was Kenobi und Skywalker zu den „Helden von Christophsis“ machte. Die Separatisten kamen erst Wochen später wieder zu Atem. Whorm Loathsom, der sich für seine Niederlage schämte , wurde wegen Verrats verhaftet und nach Coruscant gebracht. Da seine Heimat Kerkoidia der Republik angehörte und Loathsom seinen Dienst in der Heimatflotte gedient hatte, was ihn zu einem Teil des republikanischen Militärs machte, wurde seine Strafe gemindert und er nach einem Verhör auf die Gefängniswelt Akrit'tar gebracht. Allerdings konnte er nach einem Zwischenfall zu seiner Heimat zurückkehren. Der Triumph der Republik auf Christophsis ging mit Niederlagen auf Selonia, Carida und Garos IV einher, was weitere Erfolge erforderte. Den Jedi wurde damit bewusst, dass sich der Krieg damit noch länger halten würde. Die Separatisten kehrten später nach Christophsis zurück, um Kristalle für die Devastation abzubauen.The Clone Wars – Die Jedi-Allianz Hinter den Kulissen *Auf Christophsis, einem für den Film neu entworfenen Planeten, wird der Zuschauer gleich zu Anfang mitten in die tobende Bodenschlacht zwischen den Klontruppen und den Kampfdroiden versetzt. Als neue Idee für den Beginn eines Films waren schon vor dem Erscheinung des Star-Wars-Symbols die Stimmen von Soldaten während der Raumschlacht zu vernehmen. *Die Schlacht um Christophsis sollten zunächst als Rückblick in der achtzehnten Episode Der neue Padawan dargestellt. George Lucas entschied sich schließlich jedoch dafür, die Ereignisse in den Pilotfilm einfließen zu lassen, sodass man die Schlacht um mehrere einführende Szenen erweiterte. *Mit Der unsichtbare Feind wollte George Lucas die Hintergrundgeschichte von Christophsis erweitern, sodass man ein Prequel dazu erschuf und die Szenen auf dem Planeten ausbauten. Weitere Konzeptbilder der Serie wurden erschaffen, die das Gefecht näher beleuchten. *Die Produzenten wollten die Schlacht von Christophsis als Möglichkeit nutzen, um die anderen Ereignisse des Krieges, die bereits in Romanen, Comics oder Videospielen dargestellt wurden, und Handlungen der Serie in eine einheitliche zeitliche Reihenfolge zu bringen. *''Der unsichtbare Feind'' sollte erklären, warum am Anfang des Films solch ein Ärger entstand. *Ursprünglich sollte Der unsichtbare Feind mit einer weiteren Szene im Südturm beginnen, in der die Soldaten von Slicks Einheit einen weiteren Auftritt erhalten sollten. Die Klonkrieger sollte Chopper The Beast, einen Sabotagedroiden, der die Kampfdroiden in den Hinterhalt locken würde, programmieren, während sich die anderen Klone auf den Kampf vorbereiteten. Dabei sollte es zu einem Streit zwischen ihm und dem Sergeant kommen, um die späteren Ereignisse zu verstärken. Dem Skript nach würden sich die Klone zurückziehen, als The Beast versagt. Es erschien dem Produktionsteam jedoch unwahrscheinlich, wieso die Klone Droiden mit Droiden bekämpften, weshalb sie den Kampf den Klonen überließen und Filoni zusammen mit Jason Tucker die Szene entfernte. Gleichzeitig sollte der Droide nicht zum Einsatz kommen, bevor die Droiden angriffen, und somit verhinderte der Schnitt auch eine Komplikation der Handlung. *George Lucas hatte die Idee über eine Geschichte mit einem abtrünnigem Klonkrieger, entgegen der Aussage des Senatskommando-Captains Faro Argyus in Im Mantel der Dunkelheit, Klone könnte etwas wie Verrat niemals verstehen. Damit sollten die Klone ihrem Genspender Jango Fett angepasst werden. Allerdings stellte sich das Problem auf, dass loyale Soldaten wie Cody und Rex eine solche Handlung schwieriger machen konnten. Die Individualität der Klone sollte damit besser dargestellt werden, auch unter dem Aspekt, wer Order 66 ausführen würde und wer nicht. Der Verrat eines Klonkriegers sollte dem Zuschauer auch zu denken geben, dass nicht alle Soldaten gleichgeschaltet waren. *Mit den Prequels, die aber später veröffentlicht wurden, konnte das Aussehen von Christophsis und die Frisuren der Klone noch erweitert werden. *Anakin Skywalkers Vorgehen gegen Trenchs Flotte sollte ihn erneut als Helden darstellen. *In der Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia wird gesagt, dass der Schildgenerator das Energieschild senken, obwohl der Generator zerstört wird. *Die Inhalte aus 25 to Rescue, in der eine Eingrifftruppe gefangene Soldaten und Zivilisten befreit, sind nicht kanonisch geregelt. *In einigen Quellen werden die Droiden, die Skywalker in den Straßenschlachten zerstört, als Tri-Droiden bezeichnet, in anderen hingegen als Octuptarra-Droiden. Die Bewaffnung und das Aussehen lassen auf Octuptarra-Droiden schließen, die Größe jedoch auf Tri-Droiden. *Im Browserspiel LiveFire auf StarWars.com findet das erste Level auf Christophsis statt, wo der Spieler seinen Trupp durch das Schlachtfeld führen muss. Im Verlauf der Mission muss der Spieler verschiedene Waffen und Datenkarten finden, die aber von B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden gefunden werden. Nach dem Ende des Einsatzes werden Bilder der Schlacht aus dem Kinofilm gezeigt. *Die Belagerung von Christophsis wird auch in LEGO Star Wars III – The Clone Wars dargestellt. Dort wird die Episode Der unsichtbare Feind dargestellt. *In der Nintendo-DS-Version von The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes verteidigt Obi-Wan Kenobi mit der Unterstützung der Klone die Stellung, um den Vormarsch der Droiden zu den Geschützen zu stoppen. Derweil instruiert Cody einen Glänzer des Trupps Alpha, die Kampfdroiden von einer anderen Stellung abzuhalten, der ein brüchiges Gebäude entdeckt und mit Kenobis Hilfe zum Einsturz bringt, was die feindliche Armee im Süden zeitweilig aufhält. Trupp Bravo kann den Vormarsch im östlichen Teil aber nicht verhindern, sodass die Droiden nun unter einem Energieschild vorrücken. Den Ereignissen des Films entsprechend begeben sich Ahsoka und Skywalker durch ein Labyrinth, bis sie schließlich den Schildgenerator zerstören konnten. Eine weitere Mission behandelt einen anderen Einsatz, der ebenfalls in der Kristallstadt stattfindet. Quellen *''Clone Wars Adventures'' * *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Clone Wars (Roman)'' *''The Clone Wars (Jugendroman)'' *''25 to Rescue'' *''The Clone Wars'' – Wilder Raum *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars – Official Episode Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Annual 2011'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Episoden-Guide'' * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Exzellente Artikel Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Battle of Christophsis es:Batalla de Christophsis fi:Christophsiksen taistelu hu:Christophsisi csata ja:クリストフシス封鎖部隊 nl:Battle of Christophsis pt:Batalha de Christophsis